Hogwarts Reads the books 1
by Xia4eva
Summary: A/N Yup it's another read the books story. Only thing is I'm making a few changes. Disclaimer: If the characters belonged to me I would have brutally murdered Umbridge. The plot, however, belongs to me. Oh and I ain't giving another disclaimer. This is the only one you are gonna get. Deal with it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yup it's another read the books story. Only thing is I'm making a few changes.

Disclaimer:

If the characters belonged to me I would have brutally murdered Umbridge. The plot, however, belongs to me. Oh and I ain't giving another disclaimer. This is the only one you are gonna get. Deal with it!

Chapter 1

Umbridge was furious. That dratted boy! She had hated his parents. His trouble making father and his godforsaken goody two shoes mother! However, she hated him even more. He always managed to avoid all the obstacles she created for him. Just like his parents.

All she needed was one way, just one opportunity. She would show the world what a liar that _boy _was. As if the Dark Lord could ever return while the great minister Fudge was in power. Preposterous!

Of course the minister _could_ act foolish at times. See how he messed up the opportunity she gave him by sending the dementors after the boy this summer, but everyone made mistakes. But no more! She would personally have the opportunity to make the boy suffer. And surely he would do something in retaliation which she could use to then get him expelled. But what could she do?

Hmmm, blood quills. Those could work.

It was the first night back at Hogwarts. Harry had just had an argument with his roommate Seamus Finnegan. He just wished there was a way to prove that he was telling the truth. If Voldemort would just make a move, the world would know that he was not lying.

Not for the first time, Harry wanted his parents to have lived. He knew that no matter what they would have believed him. Sirius was great but he was not James Potter. And not to mention Sirius was on the run. There was nothing that even he could do.

Again Harry wished for his parents to have lived. Sirius would have been a free man, he just knew it. Harry wouldn't have been an orphan. He would never have ended up living with the Dursleys.

He would have had somewhere to call home. Sure, Hogwarts was great, but there had been way too many attempts on his life. Hogwarts was sure as hell not the safe haven a home was supposed to be. Ugh! He just wanted one way, just one opportunity to make it all right. Every. Single. Thing. These were his last thoughts before he fell asleep. Harry didn't know this at the time, but there was someone who was listening to his wishes and prayers.

Lady Hecate kept an eye on all her children. She always knew their wishes. And she always tried to make them come true. She was proud of all of them. Well, almost all of them. Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. They had created a lot of trouble even for her to sort through. They were honest to Olympus pests. Also Tom Riddle had the audacity to defy the nature's law. How had Hades not noticed? Hmmm, he must be slipping.

Although, as Lady Hecate leaned back in her chair and thought about Hades' reaction to her pointing this out to him, another plan was forming in her mind. Now, if she could just bargain with him, she could deal with both "Dummydore and vol au vents" and solve all her favorite child's problems at once.

Harry Potter's future as it was worried her. Maybe she could have a little chat with both Destiny and Aphrodite before she went down to meet Hades.

Hmmm, success felt good. She had just had a long talk with Aphrodite and Destiny. Thankfully, they both agreed with her. Now, she just had to see to Hades and convince him.

Hades

Hecate had just sent word to Hades that she was on her way. However, she was running slightly late. Hades sighed impatiently as he waited for her. He was surprised when he heard from her. No goddess apart from Persephone had ever been down there. They usually called him up to Olympus. Of course Hecate as well as Hestia had always been different. They were the only two goddesses who bothered with him voluntarily, and the only two he could actually partially get along with._ Where was she?_ Thought Hades, now slightly worried. Hecate always was punctual. She _had_ entered the underworld. He could feel her. He focused slightly and Bingo! She was petting his Cerberus, Nero. Hades smirked slightly. She was practically obsessed with him. He leaned back in his throne. He could wait.

Hades felt Hecate enter the castle and stood from his throne to welcome her. He wondered for a brief moment what she wanted, but then dismissed the thought from his mind. She would tell him if and when she felt like it.

'Hecate, welcome' he said bowing his head to her in greeting.

'Hades' she greeted warmly smiling at him sweetly.

Hades frowned. She wanted something.

'What do you need, Hecate?' he asked suspiciously.

'your help' she replied simply.

She told him everything. Harry's lack of a childhood and everyone's reactions to him saying that Voldemort had returned. Hades frowned. He would have remembered if someone like that Voldemort character had passed through the Underworld.

Hecate watched Hades subtly for his reaction to Voldemort's return. Yes, she had been right. He had not realized that Tom had evaded death.

'Do you want me to go get him?' asked Hades, getting angry at having let something this major slip.

'I could have done that if I wanted to myself' she replied dryly. 'However, I think Harry would like his revenge'

Hades chuckled darkly.

'I hope he makes it interesting and bloody' said Persephone. She had just come in to the room unnoticed.

'I did not think of you to be the bloodthirsty type, wife.' said Hades, masking his surprise and pleasure at seeing her.

'You do not know a lot about me, husband' said Persephone, giving him a small smile. Hades tried not to react. She barely ever spoke to him, and when she did, it gave him a great amount of pleasure. When she smiled however, he stopped thinking. His brain just refused to work.

Hecate smirked slightly. She knew what the Goddess of spring's appearance did to Hades.

'Why don't the three of us take a walk?' asked Hecate. Persephone looked startled but acquiesced to her request. Hades, seeing Persephone nod, immediately said yes.

As the three walked through the Underworld, Hecate led them to the Elysium where she knew James and Lily Potter stayed. She had really missed them.

'Hades, if my hero brings you Tom Riddle's soul fragments, what would you gift him with?' she asked stopping abruptly.

Hades stopped in his tracks.

'Soul _fragments?!__' _asked Persephone, sounding scandalized. What did humans think they were doing? This was dangerous. Ripping your soul apart could severely damage your sanity, not to mention it completely destroyed your humanity.

Hades glanced at Persephone, shocked that she knew about horcruxes. Then again, she did spend a lot of time with Hecate.

'It does not matter what I could give him, what matters is what would you want me to give him?' asked Hades, already having partially worked out Hecate's plan.

'I want all those people in his family who needlessly died to go back if they choose to' said Hecate quietly.

'WHAT?! No Hecate, you know I cannot do that!' thundered Hades.

Persephone now stepped forward.

'Hecate, give us a minute' she said, calmly.

Hecate nodded saying she would be at the Potters' residence and teleported to just across the entrance gate of Elysium.

'Hades-,'

'No, Persephone, you know that I cannot permit this!'

'Hades you hav-'

'I said no ways am I letting them out!'

'Hades-'

'No, Perseph-'

'WOULD YOU FOR ONCE SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME?!' she met absolute silence after that. Hades was stunned into silence. Persephone never raised her voice if she could help it.

'Now I know you do not want to let them go back, but you need to. Please Hades. I, myself have watched that child and I _know_ how miserable he is alright? A fifteen year old who cries at night. All he wants is his parents and a loving family. That is it! He wants for nothing else in his life. Please Hades, you must send his family back. Hades, I know it might not matter much to you but please. Do it for me.' Persephone looked into his eyes for the first time and hoped he would make the right decision. She sighed.

'Let me know your decision when you are ready. I will be with Hecate.' she said, before giving him a quick hug and leaving.

Hades was stunned and did not move from his position for the next fifteen minutes. He had just received his first hug from his wife.

That was when he made his decision. He would do it. But only for his wife. And besides those people had never deserved to die in the first place. He remembered being surprised when he first saw them. He was sure that them being there was a mistake. A mistake which he would now rectify. James, Lily, Charlus and Dorea Potter would go back. As for the child's Godmother Alexia Peverell-Black would too. Whether they liked it or not.

A/N Huh, my longest chapter ever. Anyways, I'm writing this to get some form of inspiration. Like it? Hate it? Let me know…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: - Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and the support. I hope I can do this story justice.

Chapter 2

Elysium

Potter House

'Are you serious? We can actually go back?' asked Lily, in disbelief. She had never imagined something like this ever happening. She looked at James hopefully. She could be with her son as he grew up. She could have her Harry back. James saw the hope on her face and sighed. He could never deny Lily anything. They were going to go back after all. Before he could say yes, Alexia stepped forward.

'We won't be going back as Inferi right?' she asked, slightly worried.

'No. You are going back as the people you used to be. Only difference is you will be able to detect death' replied Hecate, smiling at her daughter.

'But what do you get out of this? I mean no disrespect but I really do not think you would send us there without a price. And a heavy one at that.' said Alexia, as respectfully as she could.

James and Lily gaped at her. How had she not been a Gryffindor? The lady had guts.

Dorea and Charlus hid their smiles. This is what had attracted their second son to her in the first place. She was a Slytherin through and through. Minus the darkness.

Hades hid his surprise and raised an eyebrow at the courage the girl was showing.

'Tom Riddle' was the only thing Hecate said.

Alexia immediately relaxed. So did the elder Potters. However, James and Lily still looked confused.

'Voldemort' Alexia clarified calmly.

'His real name is Tom Riddle?' asked James, skeptically.

'Yep, Witch mother, Muggle father' said Alexia, smirking.

'That-that- that absolutely insufferable hypocritical vile evil little COCKROACH!' exclaimed Lily, angrily.

'There, there Lily. Calm down dear. He most definitely is _not_ worth your energy' said Hecate calmly.

'Yes, Lily. He will get what is coming to him' said Persephone, with a warm smile.

'And we are sending you back so that you can help him. In return, you must send me his soul fragments' said Hades.

'Soul- _soul fragments?!_' said Alexia, shocked and disgusted.

Charlus' and Dorea's eyes widened. So Dorea's guesses had been accurate.

James and Lily stared at each other. Sirius had been right. Voldemort was an idiot. He actually created Horcruxes. That complete moron.

Charlus Potter looked around at everyone.

'We're going back. All of us. If Harry needs our help, I want to be there for my grandson'

*HP*

Harry woke up from his nightmare with a start. He had visited the Graveyard in his dreams again. He shivered with revulsion as he thought of the way Voldemort and his Death Eaters had played with him.

He used tempus to check the time. 6 am. Great. Now what was he supposed to do? He finally decided to go for a run around the lake. At the very least it would clear out his head. He got off his bed and pulled on Dudley's old sweats. They used to fit Dudley when he was ten. Harry took out the old iPod he had salvaged from the trash Dudley had thrown out. He had gotten Sirius to charm it to work at Hogwarts; otherwise the batteries would have been fried due to excess magic.

Setting the volume to max once he reached out the portrait hole, Harry pushed the buds into his ears and started walking briskly towards the entrance hall.

Once Harry reached the lake, he started doing his stretches. Once he was done warming up, Harry started jogging before picking up his pace and full out sprinting around the lake as fast as he could go; even pushing his limits.

*HP*

James and Lily Potter woke up in their Godric's Hollow's manor exactly in the positions in which they had died. Lily woke up first looking around slightly disoriented, before recognizing Harry's crib and what appeared to have been Harry's nursery. Her heart nearly broke when she saw the condition of it. She found her wand next to where she was lying. Then, she remembered. James. She got up and hurried to the hall where her husband had died. She found him sitting up and blinking dazedly. She went over to help him up and handed him the wand which had been on the ground next to him. They decided to freshen up at the Potter Manor in Nottinghamshire, as all the five returnees had planned beforehand in Elysium. All five could apparate directly within the wards as two were Potters by blood whereas the three women had married into the immediate family, so the wards would recognize them.

When they finally met up at the Potter manor, it was around 7 in the morning. The house-elves were delighted to see them all alive and well.

'We be missing Master James' and Master Sirius' misses' they said to Lily and Alexia, much to their surprise.

They decided to freshen up and then head to Hogwarts to find Harry. After an hour everyone was ready to leave. They would all be dressed in gray cloaks with drawn up hoods so as to not be recognized. It wouldn't do for anyone to see them walking about as Dorea had pointed out.

To this James looking confused said 'But mom, no one will recognize us. We have aged. Lily and I no longer look the age we died at. Neither does Alexia, nor do you guys' Dorea, looking exasperated, opened her mouth, no doubt to yell at him, but she was cut off.

'Yes James but we are still recognizable. For example no one except me and my daughter are supposed to have violet eyes. It's a Peverell trait. If anyone sees my eyes they will think I am her but at the same time they will also wonder about my age. They will be confused and that might cause chaos' said Alexia, sharing a smile with Dorea.

Lily smirked. Will her husband ever learn to be cautious? She thought fondly. James quickly agreed after that and pulled on one of the cloaks Lily had conjured.

Dorea looked up at Charlus. He was silent. She pulled him aside.

'What's wrong Charlie?'

'Rea I don't know how Dumbledore could do this to us. I trusted him. We all did. I trusted him to keep my family safe before I went on that mission that night. He promised me he would never let either James or Sirius join the order. He promised me that they would be kept far from the war. But no, he let one of my sons die and let the other get imprisoned without even a trial. He is the chief warlock of the wizengamot, how hard would it have been to give him _one_ trial? He ensured that there was no one to demand a trial when he sent Alexia on that suicide mission! And Harry. How could he let Harry be sent to those disgusting muggles? Harry is the Potter heir. He should be trained to take over the family estate at the age of 17. His training should have started when he was 8. How? How is he ever going to be ready at this rate? And as for the Weasleys; Oh I'll be having words with Arthur about that wife of his. How dare she manipulate Harry and his friends like that?!' Charlus ranted, getting even more worked up by the minute. He was shaking with rage. Dorea, noticing this, hugged him comforting him the only way she knew he would calm down.

'Dad, don't worry. We are here now. We all are; and we will try our best to put it right' said James as he came up to where his parents stood. Charlus smiled at him sadly and held onto Dorea.

James, Lily and Alexia watched them sadly. They remembered how they both had died and what their deaths had done to their family. Sirius and Alexia had already been engaged in their sixth year when Charlus had passed away on Christmas Eve. Alexia had spent a full solid day crying in Sirius' arms, as the man had been like a father to the orphaned girl for more than a year, ever since she and Sirius had started dating.

His father's death had led to James becoming more mature for his mother. Lily had later seen what his mother's death a week before Harry's birth first had done to James. His mother's death had made James reckless; so reckless that he had joined the order, without consulting the marauders or even his wife. It had only worsened when he found out that Dorea had died dueling Voldemort. James had been furious and had prepared to go on a suicide raid before Sirius found out and laid into him.

The fight that followed had been the worst they'd ever been through. Punches were thrown and accusations yelled. During their fight, Lily had gone into labor and Alexia and Remus had yelled themselves hoarse at them before they'd finally stopped fighting.

Harry's birth had changed everything. Their fight was forgotten the moment they laid eyes on Harry. James had tried to become more cautious in picking his fights. The only major duel he had since Harry's birth had been about a month after his birth. He had run into Voldemort himself during one of the Death Eater raids. Seeing him had reminded James of his rage at his parents' deaths. He had furiously cast a volley of highly dark curses at the Dark Lord, who surprised at his choice in curses, had at first been stunned into inaction. The duel had been nearly to death before Voldemort fearing defeat for the first time had apparated away, fleeing James' wrath. Their next meeting had been Halloween of 1981.

What James didn't know and what his parents hadn't told him in the past 14 years was that Dumbledore had bound James' powers after his previous duel with Voldemort. This was the reason James and Lily Potter had died on the 31st of October 1981.

A/N: - Hey guys. I'm gonna go to my cousins house for the weekend. As soon as I get back on Monday, I'll work on the next chapter. I'll try to type as much as I can on my phone. Anyways thanks for the support. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, I got a review saying that I haven't put any of Alexia's background in the story yet. I get that you are curious but all I can say is "Patience." I am going to put it in here. But there will be a full chapter dedicated to it. I've got the background in mind for the next chapter, but I haven't started typing yet. I'll try to post the chapter the latest by the 24th. Sorry about just an author's note. I can however give you a hint about the next chapter.

'_I have a plan' said Alexia, a strange glint in her eyes. James and lily shivered. They knew that look. Alexia always got that look in her eyes when she had a scarily genius prank in mind. It was usually directed at Sirius, but seeing as he wasn't around they figured someone was in big, BIG trouble._

'_Alex, no one's gonna end up dead, right?' asked Lily, apprehensively. She knew all about Alexia's plans. The last time a Death Eater had had his insides melted like hot wax. It had been disgusting to watch._

_Alex frowned, thinking hard._

'_No, I don't _think_ so. But you never know. Someone just might. But mostly it's just gonna be humiliating' she said, looking as though she was still considering whether there _would_ be a death or not._

_Dorea and Charlus looked intrigued. They had never heard of what happened with her plans usually. James and Lily just glanced at each._

Ok that's it. Now wait for the 24th.

This is Xia4eva signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

AN Hey guys I'm sorry for the mini chapter, but am sick and have been warned against using the laptop. Sorry. :(

Chapter 4

(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone

Harry came striding into the great hall. He knew that he would be stared at, but he was planning on ignoring every one of them. So, setting his iPod's volume to maximum, with N'Sync's Bye Bye Bye **(let's pretend it was not released in the year 2000)** blaring into his ears he headed past the Slytherin house table towards his usual seat towards Gryffindor between Ron and Hermione.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

He noticed only when he reached there that his usual place was occupied by Ginny Weasley, who seemed to be in tears. Harry felt a twinge of concern for her, but didn't know what to say. He never was any good with crying girls, except maybe Hermione. But Hermione was different. He understood her.

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

Understanding Hermione was as easy as breathing. Other girls were like a maze, a labyrinth. Just when you thought you figured them out, you'd get stuck at a new turn. But not with Hermione.

(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
that life would be much better once you're gone.

Instead of sitting with any other of his classmates, he walked back towards the end of the table where the Weasley twins were sitting and sat next to the twin he knew to be George. Lee and the twins turned around and stared at him astonished. He could see Fred, who was opposite him mouthing something but decided to ignore him and have breakfast. He picked up a warm piece of toast from the platter in front of him and started to butter it. All of a sudden he felt a tug at the wire of his headphones and before he could do anything George had pulled out the plug from the iPod. The scene that followed was not pretty.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye

George had pulled out the plug at the exact same time of the chorus and the music blared from his iPod quite suddenly in, what Harry realized with a start, was an unnaturally silent Great Hall.

Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

Harry finally managed to pull out his iPod and stop the song, but the damage had been done. Everyone, who wasn't before, had now turned around to stare at him. Great, exactly the start to the day he wanted. He thought sarcastically, as he turned to glare at a slack jawed George.

*HP*

Daphne Greengrass hated her life. She was a fifth year Slytherin, with long black curly hair with brown streaks, violet eyes and aristocratic features. Her looks emphasized the ice-princess persona she exuded. She had been adopted by the Greengrass family at the age of 2 years when she had been dropped off at their country manor with nothing but a note proclaiming her to be Carina Athena Peverell-Black. Antonio and Bernadette Greengrass having no children of their own had immediately taken her in as they had known the only known Peverell alive, Alexia, had died a few months back at the hands of Death Eaters. As for Alexia's husband Sirius Black, he'd been arrested the day after James and Lily Potter's deaths and had been in Azkaban for the next 12 years.

Daphne had been told the truth of who she was when she had turned 11 and had been about to leave for Hogwarts for the first time in her life. She had been devastated when she found out about her parents. She had been given the option to go to Hogwarts with her birth name, but knowing the controversies surrounding her parents, she decided to go as Daphne Greengrass.

After her father's escape from Azkaban in her third year, she had expected him to come looking for her. When she found out that he had broken into Hogwarts she had been excited, hoping he would come looking for her. She just knew that he had to have been innocent. Antonio had told her the discrepancies found in his case. When he didn't come looking for her, she got the point. He had never wanted her. This realization had hurt her and crushed her beliefs that unavoidable circumstances had caused her not to live with her parents. Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe her mother had gone on that mission as a way to commit suicide.

Ever since, she had erected a wall around her heart and had not allowed anyone close enough to let herself get hurt again. This had earned her the nickname Ice-princess. Well, this and the fact that when Draco Malfoy had tried to force a kiss on her, she had hexed him so bad that he had a case of the blue balls for the rest of the month. Ok, so she _might_ have overpowered the hex a bit which had caused him to feel horny but remain with no release for the rest of the semester. The blue balls had only lasted for a month. She had reasoned with her conscience with the fact that he had deserved it.

It was her fifth year now. Everything was different. A lady called Dolores Umbridge had come to Hogwarts and was their new DADA teacher. Daphne had just had her first class with the lady and wanted to throttle someone. Umbridge would be preferable. She smirked coldly imagining the picture of Umbridge dropping dead. A group of first year Slytherins saw her smirk and, having heard of her reputation the previous night, squeaked and ran the other way. They had been warned against getting on her wrong side, and didn't want to be in her line of fire.

Daphne watched them run and the smirk slipped off her face. It was hard maintaining her reputation but she had never wanted to scare the first years. She actually liked kids. She frowned slightly. She hadn't always been like this. She had once been a carefree girl.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the alcove near her and pulled her into it, pushing her up against the wall and covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, not that she tried to. Instead, she felt a genuine smile spreading across her face. She _knew_ that touch.

*HP*

A/N Ok people not exactly what I promised. Sorry, but please read and review.

Xia4eva


End file.
